What Movie?
by domlikesbacon
Summary: MSN conversation of how Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Fletcher pick a movie. Doesn't make sense even to the author so read at your own risk. No pairings. AU. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

yeah

Valkyrie (F) says:

is every1 here

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

valkyrie didnt see what wee wrote

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

yeah

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

Fletch ?

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**ahk**

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**which one val?**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

yeahh cause i've watched megamind; he watched narnia

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

which one ?...

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

or we can always go back to Tron..

Valkyrie (F) says:

any after i said is Valkyrie (F) says:

is there any other movies

?

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**uhhmm**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

let me check

Valkyrie (F) says:

we always could wait 4 the new releas

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**wait, lemmme check**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

um.. DEVIL! haha jks...

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**haha**

Valkyrie (F) says:

k

wtf

Valkyrie (F) says:

u weid 1s

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**why thankyou!**

Valkyrie (F) says:

baha lol

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

hahaa

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**love and other drugs lol**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

lol

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

HAHA;

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

yeahh totally

Valkyrie (F) says:

yer but m15+

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**hahaaa**

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**harry potter?**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

hahaaaa

Valkyrie (F) says:

yer wat rating

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**nahh**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

watcheed that...

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**same**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

LOL}

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

therese why havent u watched any movies ?

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**its loading O.O**

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**:O**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

living under a rock? haha

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**thts mean... yeahh hahaha**

Valkyrie (F) says:

no oii we can watch that we r mature right

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

naah i was joking

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**Pfft… we are soooo mature, bahahahahaa :P**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

yeahh

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

im mature..

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

LOL

Valkyrie (F) says:

use wanna watch harry potter

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**due date**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

Due date.. do u think we can watch that?

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**idk**

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**social network**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

SOciaL NETWORK ? whatta bout that

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**tron**

Valkyrie (F) says:

its not in d cinimas anymore

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**TRON?**

Valkyrie (F) says:

m15+

Valkyrie (F) says:

harry potter it is

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

WOOH GO TRON

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

(Y)

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**for what?**

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**TRON!**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

TRON!

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

lol

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**yepp... back to tron**

Valkyrie (F) says:

ok then tron wins

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

haha sorry val ?

Valkyrie (F) says:

we wasted 30 mins of our live fightin just to back to square 1

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**YAY! we have finally decided lol val… ur right… fml -.-**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

haha WOOH GO TRON!

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

:P

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**hahahaaa**

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**i will put this on the internet**

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**funniest convo**

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

lol yeahh

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

oii dw if we dont get the movie; we can just stare at the hot guy..

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

haha

- Skulduggery - xOx says:

jks

Valkyrie (F) says:

already done my status update

FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt says:

**hahaha**

**that's the end of the convo ;) lol, me and my friends just wanted to go three way, cos fb doesn't have three way (damn)**

**hope youh like….**

**PS: I changed the names soo….**

**Me (girl): **FletcherIsHawwtNdYouKnowIt

**Fevronia (girl): **- Skulduggery – xOx

**Therese (girl): **Valkyrie (F)

**So now you know why it's OOC, cos this was a real convo.**

**HuntressNightshade xoxo**


End file.
